Nova/Trivia
YouTube * When he first started making commentaries, James used a program called Screaming Bee and had a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries, causing his voice to sound deeper. * James is known for not finishing a large amount of series. * He has had many cameo appearances in the popular Machinima series, Sanity Not Included. * As of June 7th, 2016 he has 3,000,000 subscribers, and his channel is the 852nd most subscribed on YouTube (according to Social Blade). ** The highest rank his channel had ever reached was 82. * Nova used to name products such as Lipton Iced Tea, Fruit Gushers, and Brisk in his commentaries to try and get a sponsorship deal. ** On October 14, 2012, Nova finally got his wish and was sponsored by NOS High Performance Energy drink, but the sponsorship only lasted for a short time. * He was the first Creature to obtain one million subscribers, doing so on July 30, 2012. * Though he goes by the names UberHaxorNova (YouTube) and Paragon Nova (Minecraft/Xbox), James stated during an episode of Creature Talk that he always wanted to be known simply as Nova. * He believes his Dead Rising 2 playthrough with Sp00n was the cause for their popularity. * His most popular video is WOOL * He and others constantly joke he makes $7.7 million off of YouTube due to him being featured on therichest.com's Ten Self-Made YouTube Millionaires, inaccurately claiming that he has a net worth of $7.7 million. Gaming * His original Minecraft skin was Chuck Greene, the main character from Dead Rising 2. * He played Happy Wheels often on his channel. Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels, even made a character that James voice-acted, named Pogostick Man. * In Episode 8 of his Just Cause 2 multiplayer series, he was attacked by Chilled and Diction, who were trying to take his car; they did not know that it was Nova from whom they were stealing. * He frequently used Minecraft's torch glitch to keep himself from drowning. * He is the creator of the "Gay Tony" long jump, which is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. To do the Gay Tony, he jumps off of a high point while humming to "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz. ** Most of the time, attempting a Gay Tony, will end in his death. To date he has attempted the Gay Tony many times in Minecraft, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Dead Island, and Alan Wake's American Nightmare. * He uses a lot of names with the word "Anal" in them. *He was the second player to be eliminated from the Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Hardcore Tournament. * He won the Polaris Speedrunners Rumble Zone Tournament while at PAX Prime. Miscellaneous * He has snorted Fun Dip, three times. * He said he hates Linkin Park on one of his DayZ Standalone streams. * He is afraid of goats and heights. * He is allergic to crabs. * He had a job at a Twizzlers factory before making YouTube commentaries. * He has owned a stuffed Clifford the Big Red Dog since high school. * He has pet dogs. One of his dogs, Ein, is based loosely on the corgi from the anime 'Cowboy Bebop'. James is believed to be a fan. * It appears that he got his laugh from his mom. * At PAX Prime 2012, Notch gave Nova his phone number for some reason. * When he lived in the old Creature House, he hung up posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber in plain view of his webcam. Whether or not he genuinely likes those performers, he has stated that the posters exist to troll his fan base. He had also hung up posters saying "I still copy," which is a reference to the notion that gamers "copy" each others series by playing the same games. It is also a reference to the fan flame wars between his fans and PewDiePie's. * In the past, James has had a dislike of ChilledChaos. ** As of March 2013, James and Chilled appear to have resolved their problems, and they appeared together in this photo on James' Twitter, with which he captioned,'' "''Someone touched my nipple @ChilledChaos." ** On September 25 2014, Nova uploaded a video of him, Chilled, and Ze (along with many other YouTubers) playing Gmod Deathrun. * He was very often shipped with Seamus, and he doesn't mind when he is shipped with people. ** He is currently being shipped with Aleks, due to their past "NovaHD" streams and Cow Chop. * James hired a man to come in and sing to Aleks on the 2014 Valentines stream. Aleks regretted all of it. * In a couple of streams, James verified that he is Puerto Rican (half), and that most of his fans mistake him for something else. * He dyed his hair blonde/pink and his beard blonde as a donation milestone for the the Creatures "A Precious Child" charity stream on July 26th, 2014; it was dubbed the "Novapolitan" look. ** His Novapolitan look was later made into a Speedrunners DLC character. Category:Lists